The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calathea plant botanically known as Calathea and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘HGV07’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Roosendaal, The Netherlands in October of 2004. ‘HGV07’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation within a population of unnamed Calathea plants.
Asexual reproduction by division of the new cultivar ‘HGV07’ was first performed in February of 2005 in Roosendaal, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.